Warrior's Spirit
by Mist Rogue
Summary: His duty is to hold the fort and fend despite lacking numbers. Pride, honor and duty, those are his deep principles. No matter what happens, his spirit as a warrior will not falter. Poetry/prose!


**In my attempt to take out the writer's block and get some creative juices flowing and to take the repeated thoughts in my head, I wrote this one-shot fic.**

**It's past midnight and I'm finding it weird to be still awake. **

**Nevertheless, I'm done.**

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

**"_Warrior's Spirit" by NightShadow Blitz_**

****

_In the dangers of my life_

_I have always thought_

_How I would leave this world_

_There's always turmoil_

_That doesn't seem to end_

**He stared down at the map before him. They are far outnumbered by the enemy. He knew why he was assigned to hold this area. Soldiers and messengers kept on entering his tent, reporting messages from the defense forts far out from the keep.**

_Spring and summer_

_I longed to smell the flowers' fragrance_

_Autumn and winter_

_It was the time I expected something new in my life_

_Then again, I always did_

**He rose from his seat. Taking the polearm from his side, he stepped out of the tent. The sky is bleak to sunset. He looked upward. The soldiers guarding his tent stepped slightly back because of his towering build. His eyes stared down at a soldier kneeling with respect.**

**"What is your news?"**

**"The enemy has taken hold of the southern fort," the soldier reported. "General Li Dian's unit has taken control on the eastern forts and established northern control."**

**He nodded and dismissed the soldier.**

_Whenever I look back_

_I hear voices_

_Though they are dead_

_They always come back_

_Haunting me in my dreams_

**He got on the brown stallion. The horse snorted. Despite the man's bulky build, there's lightness in the way he carried himself. Pride, honor and duty, three things he takes deep principles on.**

**The horse took off to a fast pace. With one hand on the reins, he held his weapon bracing for a long jump.**

**"No matter how large the enemy army is, I will not fall!" he shouted.**

_The faces I have caused fear_

_My might strong yet controlled_

_Rare times have I lost self consciousness_

_It inflicted more than just mere pain_

_In the end regret has come too late_

**By the plan, the bridge was taken down. Though alone where there is no way out, he stood his ground. Soldiers came like a wave crashing on the sandy shore. He used his strength as advantage and the aerial strength to propel them away in a distance. None could get by him.**

_Many times I have sworn protection_

_Deeds far beyond recognition I have rendered_

_But the wind bites_

_Blowing the sands far away_

_I lost my treasure_

**He heard the arrows released from their strings. He cocked his head and smirked. There could have been a better way to make a sneak attack than making your presence known. With another gust of circular defense, the arrows are now useless.**

**"So you're the great Wei general, Zhang Liao," came a light-headed voice.**

**He turned with poise, showing power and might in a proud way.**

**"And who challenges me?"**

**The warrior in red gave a lopsided smile. "Just call me Ling Tong and we're even."**

**"Very well General Ling, you shall see the prowess of Zhang Liao!"**

_I have battled many a skilled warrior_

_Times of defeat can never be escaped_

_But when life or death comes to a close_

_By primal instinct_

_I fight to live_

**A fireball from his attack sent the Wu general flying backwards and crashing into a muddy marsh.**

**"Another officer defeated!" He announced.**

**The enemy soldiers began to cower in fear. Some have reluctantly retreated while some test their bravery to make at least a scratch on the proud general.**

_In his soul the warrior seeks strength_

_His spirit is the spirit of the people_

_Never will I back down_

_Never will I say I can't _

_For impossible is never real_

**Light footsteps caught his attention upfront. Another enemy officer has come to make a challenge. Judging by the shadowy outline and lightness and gait, he realized it to be a female. Could it be the Sun princess looking for a challenge or seeking death to rejoin her brother and father? Though he has also heard that there are two other female warriors, they seem to be not present.**

**"Do you wish to test my strength?" he asked.**

**There was silence until his adversary spoke, "I wish to see how far I have gone."**

**He smiled with familiarity. The opponent speaks with eloquence. It must be the Sun princess.**

**Raising his head to look into the opponent's eyes, he finds himself staring at someone else, someone familiar. Her eyes are dark as the stormy sky.**

**_Like her_, he thought.  
**

**"Impossible," he gasped.**

**"General," she said, preparing to strike. "I may be a woman, but I too have a warrior's spirit."**

* * *

**It has to end that way. **

**Who's the female warrior? What is there to him that is hiding for so long?**

**Though if I get enough reviews, I can type my plotted Zhang Liao's story. **

**I can give only one clue: It's all interconnected with the other stories.**

**Please Read and Review **

* * *


End file.
